


Полезная напасть

by Yousuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На ситуацию: «откуда ни возьмись появились комары».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полезная напасть

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** немного нецензурщины и физиологичных подробностей

Лето закончилось вчера, хотя по ощущениям его не было вовсе. Жалкие огрызки тепла и солнечного света, прорывавшегося сквозь низкие облака, укрывавшие небо, не могли рассеять тяжёлый запах сырости и гнили, которым полнился воздух. Лёгкие, казалось, давно поросли плесенью, по утрам в них что-то противно хрипело, а носоглотку забивало почти наглухо, так что приходилось подолгу откашливаться, склонившись над замызганным отверстием сортира и отплёвываясь мерзкими желтоватыми комками. В хлипкую дверь колотили, требуя освободить помещение – таких никому не нужных мальчишек, как Забуза, в деревне хватало, так что детская общага – садик, угу, как же! – была переполнена. Впрочем, трогать его возмущённые соперники, рвавшиеся занять кабинку, не решались: выползал он пошатываясь, весь зелёный, но смотрел злобно, щеря два ряда острых, как у пираньи, зубов, готовый вцепиться в первую же конечность, которая к нему протянется и вырвать смачный кусок окровавленной плоти. Расступались – молча, давая дорогу к умывальнику, под который Забуза совал голову, тяжело дыша и отфыркиваясь. После этого можно было тащиться на завтрак, заталкивать в себя размазанную по тарелке сопливую кашу, изредка сдобренную кусочком полурастаявшего обезжиренного масла. Есть при такой кормёжке хотелось всегда.  
Впрочем, сегодня – видимо, в честь первого сентября, когда обитатели общежития должны были тащиться в Академию, – повара расщедрились на что-то вроде котлет, пованивавших, конечно, но всё равно показавшихся вкусными, и живот почти не подводило. Мрачно окидывая взглядом нестройный ряд одноклассников, Забуза думал о том, что это ещё всего лишь второй год обучения, а ему уже безумно хочется передушить половину из них, а то и больше. Кто-то был жалким тюфяком, не заслуживавшим в перспективе даже звания генина, кто-то едва-едва тянул лямку, а кто-то просто бесил его. Обычно в числе последних были те, у кого был клан, или хотя бы родители – этим Забуза, наверное, даже завидовал. Пополам с презрением, конечно, потому что считал таких учеников маменькиными и папенькиными детишками, вполне справедливо чувствуя себя значительно старше их. Старше собственных едва исполнившихся восьми.  
Тех же, кого Забуза хоть немного уважал, было мало, а в собственном классе так и вовсе не находилось. Да и вообще, единственный, за которым хотелось тянуться, кого язык не поворачивался назвать маменькиным сынком даже в мыслях, несмотря на наличие какой-то там, вроде бы даже многочисленной родни, должен был сегодня идти в четвёртый. А может, и выше, судя по тем его тренировкам, что Забуза видел летом.  
— Эй, сучонок! – вялые размышления прервались жёстким тычком под рёбра. – А ну сюда!  
Забуза дёрнулся было оглядеться, нет ли сенсея, но его уже выдернули из строя за шиворот, протащив по грязным плитам двора за ближайшие кусты. Закусив губу внешним рядом зубов, он вывернулся из захвата и встал, стиснув кулаки – по одному тут же потекла тоненькая струйка крови из лопнувшей ранки на костяшке.  
— Чего надо?  
Набычившись, он уставился в знакомое до последнего шрамика скуластое лицо, туго обтянутое вечно влажной синеватой кожей. И без того маленькие глазки сузились от злости, ниже трепыхались края жаберных щелей – он ими чего, воздух что ли тянет? Забуза поморщился и заранее выставил блок, готовясь расплачиваться за провёрнутую с утра «шуточку».  
— Твоя работа, да? – Кисаме потряс новёхонькой, но уже исчириканной неприличными картинками сумкой, набитой драными тетрадками и зазубренными кунаями. Из сумки медленно, тягуче падали капли нестерпимо вонявшей слизи. – Убью гадёныша!  
Забуза фыркнул, не сдержавшись, затем тонко, надрывно захохотал: в той же слизи были перепачканы штаны Кисаме и один из обтягивавших предплечья нарукавников. Наверняка и на кожу попало – отмывать запах придётся долго. Кисаме переменился в лице, посерел и рванулся вперёд, сшибая Забузу с ног. Тот едва успел прикрыть лицо согнутой рукой и скорчиться, пряча живот, как его принялись осыпать тяжёлыми пинками, стараясь подцепить побольнее. Очередной пинок пришёлся в чувствительную ямочку на локте, отчего рука безвольно упала, и тут же кожу на виске рассекло краем потрескавшейся подошвы. В голове зазвенело, кусты завертелись пожухлым хороводом, и Забуза запрокинулся, уставившись в желтоватые облака, надвинувшиеся, казалось, к самому лицу. Воняло слизью, мхом и плесенью, с болот на окраине деревни наползал густой туман, и фигура Кисаме растаяла в нём как-то подозрительно быстро, расплывшись в мутное серое марево.

Прояснилось сознание под ледяной струёй – Кисаме держал его за шкирку, согнув над фаянсовой ракушкой школьного умывальника, и промывал ссадину на виске, болезненно задевая шершавыми пальцами. Обтрёпанный ворот больно впивался в шею, перебивая дыхание, и Забуза захрипел, задёргался, пытаясь наугад ударить. Кисаме увернулся, швырнул его в угол, отдёрнув руки, как от прокажённого, и тут же запихав их в карманы.  
— Ещё раз поймаю – выпотрошу.  
И вымелся на улицу, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Забуза поднялся, пошатываясь, глянул на себя в зеркало и скривился: из-за мутного от постоянной сырости стекла на него смотрело злобное осунувшееся личико некормленого привидения. Привидение скривилось в ответ, затем оскалилось, показав острые мелкие зубы. Один оказался сколот наискось – Забуза оцарапал язык, когда попробовал потрогать его.  
— Вот же акула, – тоскливо пробормотал он. – Поганая.  
По зеркалу ползла какая-то мерзость: то ли комар, то ли что-то подобное. Крупное, разлапистое, вроде бы даже полосатое. Забуза хлопнул дрожащей ладошкой, однако не попал. Комар взлетел, покружился вокруг словно бы нехотя и спикировал, впившись прямо между большим и указательным пальцем. Руку пронзило болью, Забуза взвыл и стряхнул его, тут же принявшись с остервенением чесать укушенное место. Где-то далеко задребезжал звонок, на что оставалось только озлобленно выругаться и мчаться в класс. За «неявку» на линейку по головке точно не погладят.  
В опустевшем помещении сердито жужжал оставшийся без обеда комар.

— Разукрашенный какой, – недовольно покосилась на него сенсей, когда Забуза сунулся в класс. – Садись.  
Тот торопливо пробрался на место, понадеявшись уже, что всё обошлось, но не тут-то было: как только он сел, то тут же схватился за лоб с задушенным вскриком. По полу застучали кусочки расколовшейся меловой палочки.  
— Момочи-кун. Почему на линейку не явился? – сенсей занесла кисть над свитком из чёрного футляра.  
Забузу передёрнуло. Затаив дыхание, он смотрел, как на кончике кисти набухает тяжёлая капля туши, и мысленно просил не записывать его в этот жуткий свиток. Тем, кто туда попадал, в конце недели назначали какую-нибудь отработку вроде сбора жуков с ещё неубранных огородов или выварки рыбного клея.  
— Подрался с Хошигаке Кисаме, – монотонно отозвался он.  
Отозвался – и тут же торопливо захлопнул рот, для верности зажав его рукой, ошарашенный тем, что вообще сказал это. Собирался же отмолчаться, так какого дьявола! Класс зашуршал, оглядываясь, и Забуза с удивлением понял, что взгляды по большей части были сочувственные.  
Какого! Дьявола?!  
Сенсей с хрустом скрутила свиток, так и не записав ничего. Глянула поверх очков, как-то сокрушённо наморщив лоб.  
— Почему? Что ты не поделил со старшим учеником?  
Забуза закусил пальцы, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
— Подлил ему в сумку рыбьей слизи, той, что у Сакаи варят, – это вырвалось само, против воли. Да что там – его почти вывернуло словами.  
Сенсей поморщилась:  
— Ещё один. По поводу твоих поступков поговорим позже, а сейчас отправляйся к медикам. Скажешь, что пришёл за противоядием.  
Забуза ошарашенно вытаращился на неё, но послушно сполз с лавки и потащился к выходу. Закрывая за собой дверь, услышал брошенное вслед: «Надеюсь, его уже приготовили».

Около медкабинета собралась небольшая толпа из детей всех возрастов. Усталая санитарка брала у каждого пробы крови и замеряла что-то, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся таким же пятном от комариного укуса, какое красовалось на руке самого Забузы – крупное, распухшее, багрово-фиолетовое. В общем, странное и жуткое. Дети шептались, переговаривались, и из этих шепотков удалось выудить, что с самого утра на территории школы появились странные гигантские комары, оставлявшие после себя такие вот следы, которые болели и чесались – судя по всему, укушенному впрыскивался какой-то яд. Что самое неприятное, работал он как сыворотка правды, так что пострадавший не мог не ответить на вопрос, причём предельно честно.  
«Кисаме не попадаться!» – подумал Забуза, подставляя руку. Скрывать было не ахти что, но всё же.  
Укушенные всё подходили, и в конце концов, когда в коридоре уже было не протолкнуться, их всех выгнали во двор, наказав никуда не разбредаться и ожидать вызова. Забуза тут же убрался подальше ото всех, собираясь заныкаться за кустами рядом с оградой, где было идеальное местечко, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Дети уже крысились друг на друга, задавая различные стрёмные вопросы, и не хотелось попадать в эту кашу.  
— М-мать! – вырвалось у него, когда он прополз под кустом и высунул голову.  
Кисаме обернулся и зло оскалился, откладывая в сторону свёрток, от которого отчётливо пахло рыбой. Копчёной. Так пахло, что перебивало даже остаток вони от подлитой с утра слизи. Забуза невольно сглотнул слюну и повёл носом, прежде, чем начать отползать. Это-то его и подвело, потому что Кисаме выбросил в его сторону руку и поймал за шиворот.  
— Чего тут забыл, гадёныш? Опять вонючку тащишь?  
Забуза сглотнул и помотал головой, примериваясь укусить. Кисаме сощурился и вытащил его из куста, подтягивая к себе. Вздохнул, зачем-то покосившись на свёрток.  
— Убью, – веско выплюнул он, встряхнув Забузу.  
Тот зажмурился и рванулся так, что истрёпанная водолазка затрещала, вцепился-таки зубами в холодную синюю руку, смыкая челюсти, чтобы в следующий момент дёрнуть головой в сторону, раздирая плоть. Не успел. Засомневался на мгновение, которого Кисаме хватило, чтобы без замаха врезать ему в запёкшуюся корочку на виске. И ещё раз – в нос, едва не сворачивая его набок. Забуза отпал, плюхнувшись на задницу, задышал рвано, сглатывая потёкшую по носоглотке кровь.  
— С какого тогда притащился? – прошипел ему Кисаме. – Чего ты вообще ко мне прицепился, тварь ты мелкая?!  
«Не говорить! Не говорить...»  
— Хочу быть сильнее, – гнусаво выдавил Забуза, утирая текущий нос замызганным рукавом. – Как ты.  
— Как я? – Кисаме недоверчиво вскинул брови. – Это ты чего, типа на тренировку нарываешься?  
Проклиная так некстати объявившуюся комариную напасть, Забуза вымученно помотал головой.  
— Не совсем. Дотянуться хочу, ты же сильный.  
Кисаме заморгал, словно опешив. Запустил пальцы в волосы, встрёпывая их ещё больше, пожевал губу. Потом сцапал Забузу за руку, заметив укус, всмотрелся.  
— Ага. Ясно.  
Сматерился сквозь зубы и разжал пальцы. Забуза тут же шарахнулся в сторону, но его притянули обратно, окончательно дорвав ворот.  
— И ты гадишь мне уже год только потому, что хочешь сравняться в силе? Нарываешься, да? Не, ну каков тварёныш!  
В холодные, круглые глаза было жутко смотреть, в них читалась жажда убивать пополам с чем-то ещё. Чем-то странным. В горле застрял комок, который пришлось выкашливать вместе с опять натёкшим.  
— У нас похожие... эти... мо-ди-фи-ка-ции, – прохрипел Забуза, прокашлявшись.  
— Заткнись! – взрыкнул Кисаме. Вернее, продребезжал пронзительно и сорванно, занося кулак.  
Забуза зажмурился и вскинул руки, закрываясь. Вспомнил, что именно из-за этих модификаций, проявившихся в Кисаме слишком сильно, так что внешне он уже и на человека-то был не особо похож, его травили не то что в школе – в собственной семье. Потому и озлобился. Потому и стал таким, что за ним захотелось тянуться почти что с первого дня. Захотелось стать похожим на этого недоброго вспыльчивого мальчишку со странной синей кожей и трепыхающимися жабрами на лице.  
Удара почему-то не последовало – открыв глаза, Забуза снова поймал это странное выражение. Очень медленно Кисаме опустил руку, а затем отодвинулся, потянувшись за своим свёртком. Зашуршал промасленной бумагой, разворачивая кучку мелких, аппетитно пахнущих рыбёшек, подумал, и... кинул несколько штук Забузе.  
— Лопай, поганец, – выплюнул он. – Ещё раз нагадишь – точно прибью. Так приходи.  
Забуза поймал рыбок и неуверенно улыбнулся, сглотнув почти остановившуюся кровь пополам с голодной слюной. Где-то далеко за кустами кричала санитарка, созывая искусанных комарами детей на укол. Противоядие было готово.

**Author's Note:**

> _2013 г._


End file.
